


Another Thousand Days

by in_the_bottle



Series: Thousand Days [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-07
Updated: 2005-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_bottle/pseuds/in_the_bottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An anniversary...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Thousand Days

**Author's Note:**

> Set a few years after the events in One Thousand And Three Hundred Days. An answer to voyager_week community challenge 32. Damn, they are definitely making me write more Voy fics! LOL! Thanks to BJ for the beta.

"Now, you can open your eyes."

Tom obeyed and was greeted by the sight of the luscious green forest of Dorvan, his eyes growing wide at how real it all felt. "Wow. So this is what you've been working on the last few weeks? And I thought you were having an affair or something," Tom joked. "Well, I guess you _were_ having an affair... with the holodeck."

Chakotay chuckled. "Come on, Angel, there's more." Grabbing Tom's hand, the older man lead Tom further into the forest until they arrived at a clearing next to a small stream, a place where Tom would frequent when they were on Chakotay's home planet. A picnic blanket had been laid out, along with a basket of food. 

"Chak, the detail is _amazing_." The awe in Tom's voice was unmistakable as he took in the sight before him; the slight moist of the grass beneath his feet, the chirping of various insects and birds, the steady flow of clear spring water. There were even small fish in the stream, just like on Dorvan. "You must've put hours into this."

Chakotay shrugged. "I knew you love this place and it's been a while since we've been back, so..."

"So you spent weeks recreating it for me?"

"Happy anniversary." Chakotay smiled at Tom, and was rewarded with a brilliant smile in return.

"Happy anniversary. Did I mention that I love you?" The blonde pilot pulled his spouse closer.

"Hmm...."

"Well, just in case I forgot, I love you." And Tom closed the remaining distance between them and kissed Chakotay.


End file.
